Target shooting has become more sophisticated over the past generations. Early target shooting relied upon manually throwing objects into the air which were then targeted by the gun shooter. As the sport developed, more sophisticated throwing devices and targets were developed. Some of the target throwing device functions as a manual whip which propels the target into the air by manually using the whip with a throwing motion. Early mechanical versions required a device whereby an operator would place each clay pigeon upon the throwing member such as a throwing arm which upon mechanical activation would then throw the clay pigeon for targeting.
The more current devices rely upon a target throwing device which feeds a single disc or target from a feeding column stacked with targeting discs through a port onto a revolving tray or bed upon which a throwing arm typically trails. These target throwing devices generally rely upon a single throwing arm, a single dispensing port equipped with downwardly extending stiff synthetic filaments for guiding a single target onto the bed or tray of the shooting arm. The columns of shooting targets are commonly stacked within a column support generally comprising four upwardly mounted metal posts positioned above the dispensing port. A mechanical plate or gate synchronized with the revolving movement of the receiving bed and the throwing arm opens and shuts at the appropriate time when the receiving bed revolves beneath the throwing arm receiving bed. A plunger type piston engages the next to bottom target in timed sequence with a revolving receiving bed upon which the throwing arm is positioned and drops the bottom target onto the receiving bed for engagement onto a revolving throwing arm. The throwing arm is typically fitted with a longitudinally extending, blunted, rubber rail which engages onto the dropped target. The throwing arm is generally positioned in the non-throwing position at an outwardly obtuse angular position so that the target tends to gravitationally roll outwardly along the rail so as to create a spinning motion upon the target by the time it is thrown by the throwing arm. These target shooting devices have typically been equipped with a single target ejecting port and a single throwing arm adapted to engage and throw only a single shooting target at one time. Notwithstanding decades of target shooting use, there does not exists a target throwing device capable of throwing multiple targets on a single throw.
There exist a few variations whereby these single target throwing machines have been modified so as to throw two separate discs or targets in tandem. Such multiple target throwing devices operate generally in the same manner except, there exists two separate ports and target retaining columns and two separate dispensers for dispensing the targets onto the throwing arm tray in sequence to each of the two throwing arms so as to consecutively throw the two targets. The manner in which the targets are injected onto the receiving tray and carried individually by each of the two arms equipped with a blunt edged target engaging rubberized rail essentially the same as used in the single target throwing devices. These dual target throwing devices are essentially a combination of single throwing device with duplicate parts (e.g. dual ports, arms, dispensers, etc.) constituting two throwing devices combined into one. The manufacture of these multiple target throwing devices is relatively expensive since their manufacture requires the duplication and integration of relatively expensive operable components into the single target throwing device. They are uncommonly used except for the most expensive and sophisticated shooting ranges. The dual throwing devices cannot simultaneously throw two targets at one time.
Shooting targets were historically referred to as “clay pigeons” because they were originally constructed of molded clay. Shooting targets are now constructed of a variety of different synthetic and natural materials designed to undertake a flight pattern similar to a thrown discus and shatter upon being hit with a targeting shot. Such “clay pigeons” are available in a variety of sizes but generally rely upon similar outer and inner contours so as to effectively operate with most mechanical target throwing devices and provide the desired flight pattern and target.
Shooting targets are generally characterized as solids having an internal hollow concave contour and a ridged external surface comprised of a plurality of progressively declining concentric rims stacked upon one another and capped by a dome. The outer concentric rimmed contour and dome capped structure allows the shooting targets to be neatly stacked, shipped and columned for shooting by the shooting device. The inner surface of the shooting target includes a smoother concave structure capped with a convexular dome.